


An Unexpected Guest

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry opens a door. Little does he know he's never closing it again.





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess for hosting this month's discord challenge!! The prompt was "I'm not asking permission", and the word count 303. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I know AO3 says there are 305 words, but wordcounter said there were 303 XD)

“What the fuck, Malfoy? You—You can’t just walk into my house like you _live here_!”

“I’m not asking permission.”

Harry stared blankly at Malfoy’s slim figure. They'd become sort of friendly during their eighth year, but why on Earth—

“Merlin, what have you done to this place? I know it was hair-raising when my family owned it, but now it looks like a poorly decorated Gryffindor den!”

“Malfoy, _why the hell are you here_?”

“I technically own this house too, you know.”

“Technically doesn’t mean legally!”

“Look, Potter.” Malfoy’s expression turned... _vulnerable_. “I—I’m not going back to Malfoy Manor. I can’t. Not without—”

“Without...?”

“ _Ugh_. I’m not explaining myself to you!”

“For fuck’s sake. Then _leave_!”

“No.” Malfoy’s voice wavered, dimming his poor attempt at scorn. “Potter...Harry. Please, let me stay. Salazar, I’m _begging_ now, I can’t believe I’m—”

“ _Fine_.” Harry sighed. “You can stay the night. But stop begging; it doesn’t suit you.”

***

Harry sat down comfortably on his usual spot on the sofa.

“OUCH! Those are my legs, you arsehole! Honestly, you’re a terrible host!”

“Then leave.”

Malfoy scoffed. “No.”

“Why not?” Malfoy tried to protest, but Harry didn’t let him. “It's been four days. You owe me an explanation.”

“Fine." Malfoy shuffled under him. "It’s my mother. She refuses to leave France, and I can't go back to that house without her.”

“Don't you have friends? Or money to rent a flat?”

“I...don't.”

Harry should’ve been mad, but he'd never felt less alone.

***

He stared, unfazed, at the green toothbrush in his bathroom mug.

“Hope you don't mind,” came a tired voice from the door.

Harry smiled softly. “Nah.”

***

He rolled to the side, searching for the warmth of the boy who had so shamelessly moved into his house, bed, and heart.

“ _Harry_ …”

He could hear Draco's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤


End file.
